


Flower Crowns

by Infamous_trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_trash/pseuds/Infamous_trash
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman lost her adoptive mother a year ago. Coping with the pain proved difficult for her since she had no one to bare it with unlike her brother who had his boyfriend Levi. So she started to create flower crowns like she use to with her mother, but after stumbling into a girl of the name Annie, she never knew she could fall in love.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! Ok. So this is my very first A03 upload, Ive' written fan fiction before but never on here so this is a bit exciting. I personally love the ship Mikannie because I basically hated Mikasa for the longest time only because I was/still am a hard core Ereri shipper, so when I discovered Mikannie I found a reason to love our girl ^^^^ hope you enjoy!

Mikasa faltered slightly walking down the road, her heart beating at an unreal pace and her delicate fingers wrapped around a beautiful rose. Today was the day she was going to tell the person of her dreams how she felt, and their possible reaction was truly scaring her. “Hey Mikasa!” the ravenette girl glanced up being pulled from her thoughts and hearing the familiar voice of her brother. She smiled softly seeing him giggle while holding hands with another boy who was slightly shorter than him. “Hey Eren.. Hey Levi..” Mikasa greeted approaching the males. About a year ago, Eren and Mikasa’s mother passed away. Even though she was only an adoptive mother to Mikasa she meant a lot to her. Eren hadn't taken it calmly, and he had multiple scars to prove it, but when he met Levi it all change and he had something, or more appropriately, _someone_ to live for. 

However for Mikasa she wasn't so lucky. She mainly spent her days working herself to sleep at the flower shop her mother used to own creating flower crowns since it was the only thing that made her smile, at least for a while. But when a certain blonde named Annie entered the flower shop looking for the woman who used to work there she found Mikasa, and her life started to change. In fact Annie was the exact reason Mikasa was holding that rose. “So what's the deal with the rose eh?” Eren asked, his heterochromatic eyes scanning the red trinquet as he leaned on Levi slightly. Levi smirked, “Finally gonna tell Annie?” Mikasa’s eyes widened as she looked at Levi and glared at Eren, “You t-told him!” She groaned. Eren grinned sheepishly and Levi answered for him, “Boyfriends get privileges too.” Eren winked at Mikasa leaving only one honey colored eye visible for a second. 

Mikasa helplessly rolled her eyes, “God why me..” she muttered. Eren patted his sister on the back, “C’mon don’t give up..” he stated encouragingly, “Just tell her already.” Mikasa groaned, “But I lack you know.. that one thing I need to be able to tell her..” Levi choked on the drink he was holding, “Confidence?! Well you sure as hell had confidence when you threatened to rip out my lungs and force me to eat them if I ever broke Eren’s heart!” She responded with a shrug, “Anyone would do that, confidence or no confidence. Motivation or not motivation” Levi glared at her and mumbled something under his breathe while Eren laughed nervously, “Okay Okay.. Mikasa,” he took both her hands, “You can do this.. Just tell her everything you feel about her- actually scratch that.. Tell her everything PG that you feel about her..” Eren encouraged, Mikasa nodded a look of determination in her eyes. 

“Alright i'm gonna do it.. She lives just down the block..” Mikasa redrew her hands from her brother and smiled at him, “Thanks bro,” she said and continued her walk down the street. “Also! I recommend you don't come home for about an hour or two!” Eren called after her with a slight blush, Levi smirked and Mikasa whipped around, “Woah! Gross! I did not need to know that..” the raven-haired girl rubbed her eyes shaking her head as she continued her walk down the block that seemed to go miles.

Occasionally stopped to draw a deep breathe or give herself a motivational word. She officially stopped and turned to a house, fiddling with a rose in her hands. “You can do this Mikasa.” she nodded and walked up the porch steps glancing at the lights on each side of the door randomly reminding her of Jesus, “God.. if you're up there.. Like please help me.” Mikasa looked up and prayed for once, she internally screamed when she looked back down, this is why she hated religion, “Can I help you?” the beautiful blonde haired girl asked, a smile tugging slightly at her lips due to Mikasa’s dorkiness. Mikasa drew a deep breath, “HeyILikeYouALotButNotLikeAsAFriendButYouKnowTheLikeTypeOfLikeAndHeresARoseSorryToWasteYourTimeOkayByeNowHaveAGreatDayImGonnaGoDieNow..” Mikasa rambled and handed over the rose then turned and tried to run but she felt soft hands grab her wrist and drag her into Annie’s home. Mikasa stood facing the door and her back turned to Annie. She heard footsteps thud running up the stairs and she was to frozen with anxiety to move. She also heard Annie return but once again was too scared to move. Feeling something soft and slightly thorny on her head she got turned around forcefully, Annie examined Mikasa who she had just put a flower crown on. 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, “U-um..’ but she got shushed by Annie. A smile climbed along the blonde's cheeks and she pulled Mikasa into a hug. Mikasa blushed giggling softly in the taller girls embrace.

-later that evening-  
Mikasa laid wrapped up in a blanket watching a foreign film with her new girlfriend. “Hey Annie.. What was the whole point of the flower crown?” Annie sat up blushing looking a little embarrassed, “Ummmm well. About a year ago I was talking to a lady in the flower shop. She said her daughter had a love for flower crowns… I didn’t realize how cute they were till I met the ladies daughter.. I also didn't realize I would fall in love with her daughter too,” Mikasa sat up staring at Annie, tears filled her eyes and she leaned in kissing her sweetly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it. As much fun as smut is sometimes its good to enjoy a good fluff. I cant wait to upload many more one shots and fan fictions on here and hopefully you all will read them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
